Easy tips4u
Description Welcome to our channel. This channel is all about easy tips4U , tricks and Easy Way . We try to give you the best we can with less efforts We hope our videos will help you . Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-BbH8jW0AE 2:46 താടിയും, മീശയും വളരാൻ എന്ത് ചെയ്യണം ? പെട്ടെന്ന് താടിയും മീശയും വളരാന് വഴി. Malayalam 26K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yz_yco82Q7g 3:13 തടി കുറക്കാൻ 10 ഭക്ഷണങ്ങള്‍ 42K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpndR41hHtY 1:31 How to Make Red Wine at Home 3.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9MX1astUAo 2:37 Amazing Benefits / മഞ്ഞളിനൊപ്പം കുരുമുളക് ചേർന്നാൽ അത്ഭുദപ്പെടുത്തും മാറ്റങ്ങൾ 1.2K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmyhKLE5-hg 2:00 എന്തെല്ലാമായി നിങ്ങൾ ആധാർ ലിങ്ക് ചെയ്തു എന്നറിയാൻ 3.7K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggLrcnnV9qU 2:48 ഷാമ്പു ഉപയോഗിക്കുമ്പോൾ ആവർത്തിക്കുന്ന അബദ്ധങ്ങൾ 621 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cX5Vh_gi58g 2:22 ഗ്രീൻ ടി കുടിക്കുന്നവരറിയാൻ 2.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okdEvYH9lAY 3:30 ഞെട്ടേണ്ട ഒരടി സ്ഥലത്തു നിന്നും അഞ്ചു കേട്ട് ചീര 3.9K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7C_jR7bz_g 1:45 Salamander vs Snake Viral Video / Rare Video 1.5K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C0rKkArVjdA 2:44 വാഷ് ബേസിന്റെ പൈപ്പ് ബ്ലോക്കായാൽ ??? ഈസി ടിപ്സ് 4 യു 3.2K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQx2KIgVlvs 4:26 ചുമയും കഫക്കെട്ടും വേരോടെ പിഴുതെറിയാൻ 1.7K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMmdC5flDEY 1:49 മഞ്ഞ പല്ലു പളപളാണ് വെളുക്കാൻ ചില ഈസി ടിപ്സ് 4 യു 924 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fGHvZKdJZ1A 2:50 ജനന തിയതി കൂട്ടി നോക്കി ആരെയും കുറിച്ച് നിങ്ങൾക്ക് പറയാം 1.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbxWgkU7L-E 3:12 happy Valentines day / “ഫ്രം യുവർ വാലൻന്റൈൻ” 505 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCyo9dPppQ4 2:23 Vastu Colors / Home Coloring ..Colors have the power to inspire our behavior 1.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_WBChX6BEo 2:39 കിടക്കും മുൻപ് ഒരു ടീസ്പൂൺ എള്ളെണ്ണ 2.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5Iu2SMIAEg 1:33 don't opt for plastic or laminated Aadhaar card: UIDAI 1.4K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTJadz0BYaU 2:14 Brain Games To Make You Brain Boosting Think quickly, clearly, and creatively 373 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpFK07xbyw0 2:41 ഈത്തപ്പഴവും തേനും ചേർത്ത് വെറും വയറ്റിൽ കഴിച്ചാൽ 4.5K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9tc2hQoDuw 2:57 നാല് വയസ്സ് കാരൻ മരണത്തിനു തൊട്ടുമുൻപുള്ള നിമിഷം ഫേസ്ബുക്കിൽ കുറിച്ച് ഒരമ്മ 1.5K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7V9Xn2UYDQ 1:46 Quickly Cut and Serve a Pineapple Easy Tips 4 U 500 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmIQgNa9oNA 2:28 ചെലവ് കുറച്ചു മേൽക്കൂര ഒരുക്കാൻ ഓട് വെച്ച് വാർക്കൽ Filler slab tech 13K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1u07RNFCvc 1:47 ഇങ്ങനെ ചെയ്‌താൽ കവിള്‍ തുടുക്കും ഒരാഴ്ച മതി / How to Get Chubby Cheeks in a Week 8.6K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uigoEZQ4X3k 4:48 തീർച്ചയായും അറിഞ്ഞിരിക്കണം ഇദ്ദേഹത്തെ കുറിച്ച് 4.3K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DqucHMZ3Tc 5:30 വയനാട്ടിൽ കണ്ടിരിക്കേണ്ട 13 സ്ഥലങ്ങൾ 3.9K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACwcFx_YGVE 2:14 ADVENTURE CAMP,WAYANAD KARLAD LAKE / സാഹസിക താല്പര്യമുള്ളവർക്ക് ഇങ്ങോട്ടേക്കു പോരാം 1.5K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9sw_Tw9BaEY 2:52 ഇന്ത്യയിലെ കണ്ടിരിക്കേണ്ട 25 പ്രശസ്തമായ ദേവാലയങ്ങൾ / History/ Videos / Photos 1.1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMrCa02CllA 3:24 ഫ്രഷായ മീന്‍ തിരിച്ചറിയാന്‍.Tips on how to buy fresh fish 4.3K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJ_I3VOR3oQ 4:22 ശരീര അവയവങ്ങൾക്ക് പുത്തൻ ഉണർവ് നല്‌കും ഉപവാസം 4.3K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZkw5eKo0Ew 1:58 ഇൻഷുറൻസ് പോളിസികളിൽ നിന്നും ലോൺ ലഭിക്കും 845 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFfksP08Vqw 2:01 വിറ്റാമിൻ ഇ കൊണ്ട് അറിയുന്നതും അറിയാത്തതുമായ ഉപയോഗങ്ങൾ 1.9K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKURZeGILEA 2:10 തണ്ണിമത്തൻ വാങ്ങും മുൻപ് അറിഞ്ഞിരിക്കേണ്ടവ 26K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ef6sarpXnxE 3:43 വെറും വയറ്റിൽ കഴിക്കാവുന്നതും കഴിക്കാൻ പാടില്ലാത്തതും 1.8K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63-RTFH0GV4 3:20 വായ്പയെടുക്കാൻ ബാങ്കിൽ പോകേണ്ട..ഈടും വേണ്ട; ഓൺലൈനായി അപേക്ഷിക്കാം 1.7K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_wcdDkK6c4 2:47 കടുകെണ്ണ അടിവയറ്റിൽ പുരട്ടിയാൽ ഗുണമുണ്ട് 1.9K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vIt036CmHvM 1:54 Vaastu Shastra - Tips on selecting Area/Plot/Site/Shape 1.4K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-H_HnlZlp6Q 2:54 kids experiment Pencil "lead" is graphite,conduct electricityപെന്സിലിൽ നിന്നും ബൾബ് കത്തിക്കാം 2.3K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JcyKri8BW5w 2:18 ഇസ്തിരി പെട്ടിയുടെ അടിഭാഗം ക്‌ളീൻ ചെയ്യാൻ 7 വഴികൾ 953 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tPZGX6IXnw 4:22 ഭൂമി വാങ്ങി ചതിയിൽ പെടാതിരിക്കാൻ ഇവ അറിഞ്ഞിരിക്കുക 7.5K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPxKHljd7Us 4:11 വെളുത്തുള്ളിപാൽ കുടിക്കൂ ഞെട്ടിക്കും 10 ഗുണങ്ങൾ 1.6K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppPXn-pvHmQ 4:11 മെഡിക്കൽ സംബന്ധമായ എന്തു വിഷയത്തെപ്പറ്റി സംസാരിക്കാനും, മരുന്നുകളെപ്പറ്റി സംശയം ചോദിക്കാനും 1K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVzH6ooJtz8 2:31 തലയിലെ പേൻ കൂടു തകർക്കും ദിവസങ്ങൾക്കുള്ളിൽ 3.1K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrLUe-Q_O88 2:43 വീടിനകത്തെ ചൂട് ഒരു പരിധിവരെ കുറക്കാം / keep your home cool this summer? 7.6K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sb9SIekIT7g 1:35 വിണ്ടുകീറിയ പാദം സുന്ദര പാദ മാക്കാം 941 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkgMXefidn0 2:43 Home and interior design trends for 2018 - House Beautiful/ Mathew Kollam 9446285396 4.7K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCwEjpITMJ4 1:52 പാലിൽ ഇവ ചേർത്ത് കുടിച്ചാൽ ഞെട്ടിക്കും മാറ്റങ്ങൾ 760 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gtq2iiDOJiY 3:54 കാറുള്ളവർക്കു ചിലപ്രശ്ന പരിഹാരങ്ങൾ 2.8K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18QIB2P0Eoo 6:07 വീട് പണിക്കൊരു ഗൈഡ് Part 1 Malayalam 9.8K views3 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBnXnOdrfLg 3:56 വീടുപണിക്കൊരു ഗൈഡ് PART TWO MALAYALAM 4.2K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdFVC5ep04E 2:58 വീടുപണിക്കൊരു ഗൈഡ് PART 3 Malayalam 4.1K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_KpwA89ivcU 2:50 വീടുപണിക്കൊരു ഗൈഡ് PART 4 MALAYALAM 2.4K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=moJ2K3Ii27U 2:31 പഞ്ചസാര , വെളിച്ചെണ്ണ , മഞ്ഞൾപൊടി, തേൻ മായം ചേർത്തിട്ടുണ്ടോ 1.5K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=426FWgYkeFg 8:49 വീട് പണിക്കൊരു ഗൈഡ് PART 5 25K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdZ0sfOLHZQ 2:45 മുടി കണ്ണി കാലു വരെ 5.1K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWvr18XXZPY 2:00 മുടി കറുപ്പിക്കണോ വെളുത്തുള്ളി തൊലി മതി 3.2K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7U31Pk5lXk 1:30 മൊബൈൽ ഫോൺ അരികിൽ വെച്ചുറങ്ങിയാൽ 3.6K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbgYuKnVEVo 1:42 ഡിലീറ്റ് ആയ മെസ്സേജ് നിങ്ങൾക്ക് കാണാം 3.2K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyJD-blf3xY 4:03 വീടുകളുടെ ചോർച്ചയും ഭിത്തിയിലെ വിള്ളലും കാരണവും പരിഹാരവും 4.4K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWeC6TLZVmk 1:30 പച്ചക്കറി കഴുകുന്ന വിധം 2K views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_T2EeFUlXFM 3:51 ഇരുനില വീട് പണിയുമ്പോൾ സംഭവിക്കുന്ന തെറ്റുകൾ/ വീടുപണിയുമ്പോൾ പാർട്ട് 6 7.7K views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNloXcn_LU0 3:29 പൂമീൻ ചാടിയാൽ മ്മ്‌ടെ ബോട്ടിൽ പിന്നെ ചട്ടീൽ ഇട്ടു പൊരിക്കാം 1.6K views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s8FIMhX_VhI 5:06 വിദ്യാഭ്യാസ വായ്പകൾ നിങ്ങൾ അറിയേണ്ടവ 552 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WH-KuZBANB8 2:55 ചുണ്ട് പറയും നിങ്ങളുടെ സ്വഭാവം 70K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yMGgr1BATQ4 1:10 Mammootty New Filim 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6utktD6-aD4 1:46 How To Lose 5Kg In 5 Days,അഞ്ചു ദിവസം കൊണ്ട് അഞ്ചു കിലൊ 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5A6qbzydIjs 2:22 ഗ്രീന്‍ ടീ കുടിക്കുന്നതിനു മുൻപ്പ് 8.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNr-Fg4GzSQ 2:19 വ്യയാമം ചെയ്യുന്നതിനു മുന്‍പ് ? Things to Remember Before Starting an Exercise Program 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c0eMIDqEUsg 2:28 3 Tips to Increase Lean Body Mass ,മെലിഞ്ഞ ശരീരം തടിക്കാൻ 22K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMx9zo9GAbY 1:52 തിളച്ച വെള്ളത്തില്‍ മഞ്ഞള്‍ ...കുടിച്ചാല്‍, Drink Warm Turmeric Water Every Morning 287K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nMDGMZLhIw 1:10 How to prepare kajal(kohl) smudge free at home,കണ്‍മഷി ഉണ്ടാക്കുന്ന വിധം 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YtWH5EDBn8o 2:10 10 Best Exercises To Increase Height just one weak, ഉയരം കൂട്ടാൻ 10 വ്യായാമം 22K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GzxcOV1klxQ 2:07 5 min knee pain relief, അരമുറി നാരങ്ങ മതി, മുട്ടുവേദന മാറാന്‍... 3.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkBA1aFvJi8 1:49 3 Ways to Get Natural Red Lips, ഭംഗിയുള്ള ചുവന്ന ചുണ്ടുകള്‍ ലഭിക്കാന്‍ 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBVptxp3szw 2:12 5 things that are destroying your teeth 869 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mD-8M0VyQCI 1:47 കവിള്‍ തുടുക്കാന്‍ വ്യായാമം/കവിള്‍ തുടുക്കാൻ ഒരാഴ്‌ച (Malayalam) How to Get Chubby Cheeks in a Week 191K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYnej2GPvQA 1:27 Natural Hair Dye For Grey Hair | നരച്ച മുടി കറുക്കാൻ മാജിക്ക് 3.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVHuYPoxWj0 1:53 കക്ഷത്തെ കറുപ്പ് എളുപ്പം മാറ്റിയെടുക്കാം -malayalam Easy beauty tips HOW TO DARK UNDERARM NATURALLY 24K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGyMsZGtZYE 6:09 ഗര്ഭിണികള് ശ്രദ്ധിക്കേണ്ട 101 കാര്യങ്ങള് 29K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vAGniw1-RpM 1:08 How to reduce too much salt in curry/ കറിയില്‍ ഉപ്പു കൂടിയാല്‍ എന്ത് ചെയ്യും? 419 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uyoyekhf1JE 2:17 Top 10 Height Increasing Exercises: Height After 18 l कैसे 18 सल के बाद 1 महीने में ऊंचाई उची करे 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iovm0W7kFrk 1:26 kozhukattai kerala style / കൊഴുക്കട്ട ഉണ്ടാക്കുന്ന വിധം 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yjxS0ZCXMU 1:03 വിഷുക്കട്ട ഉണ്ടാക്കുന്ന വിധം / how to make vishu katta in malayalam 926 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOyR2pUR7Q0 2:19 drinking green tea everyday good or bad ഗ്രീൻ ടീ എന്നും കുടിച്ചാല്‍ ? 321 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjC9JXfMbdE 1:44 Childrens day speech Lyrics English 23K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_YS5kh5h9Lk 1:41 Childrens day Speech Lyrics English1 15K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPzo_t9t68A 3:42 RBI may be holding back Rs 2,000 notes, says SBI report 750 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3Y6FUVbR54 0:33 Chidrence Day English Speech LKG Student 1.1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DfAD26nAqwE 2:43 Pulimurugan Shootting Location l Childrens Acting പുലിയെ പിടിക്കാൻ പുലിമുരുഗൻ 32 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4nhzoMVlbkM 1:41 Band Set and Shinkarimelam pooram vs perunnal 2017 live 1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rh_7PJgyz68 1:51 തുടകള്‍ക്കിടയിലെ കറുപ്പുനിറം മാറാന്‍ - How to Whiten Dark Inner Thighs 15K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khhZEcq_04o 1:22 ബൈക്ക് ഉപയൊഗിക്കുന്നവർ നിർബന്ധമായും കാണുക 46K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gnI-tm3HmJM 2:37 hair growth remedies aaaaa മുടി തഴച്ചുവളരാന് നിങ്ങളുടെ വീട്ടിലുള്ള 6 വസ്തുക്കള്‍ / 1.9K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFn2BtWiQqg 1:18 How to make tasteful Jackfruit Halwa | ചക്ക ഹല്‍‌വ | 7.6K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5gOXWnFY30 0:57 How to store Jackfrouit / പച്ച ചക്ക ഒരു വർഷം വരെ സൂക്ഷിക്കാൻ 29 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQ7jdBkGPgM 2:08 മീശയും താടിയും വളരണോ; ഇതാ മരുന്നുണ്ട് 892 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJJy-Oso8GQ 3:24 How to recharge an open well? മുറ്റത്തൊരു വറ്റാത്ത കിണര്‍ l കിണര്‍ റീചാര്‍ജിംഗ് എങ്ങനെ? | 31K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pc0jS3CagiE 2:30 3BHK HOUSE Living Room Designs | Interior Design Ideasl 4.3K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aokLiuMz42w 2:27 2bhk house interior design & Plan 10Lakhs in kerala House 505K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ofRY9EibnI 1:47 3BHK,2BHK HOUSE kitchen interior design Ideas Simple and Beautiful/ Indian style 8.7K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7MozlV_42s 2:29 1 BHK House Design & Plan 3 Lakhs/ പഠിക്കാം പണിയാം: രണ്ടര ലക്ഷത്തിന് വീട് റെഡി... 237K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k8BjvDfAZ3Q 1:20 Best well decoration ideas & design 4.1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62N1S4l6qaU 1:38 10 Beauty Benefits of Green Tea for Skin and Hair 1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSp40-A7Vp0 0:46 Independence day english speech lkg student 20K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iy_2H1QAdhI 2:00 Natural Homemade Hair Dye Recipes 7.4K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1vU0MThrYU 2:15 കൊതുകിനെ വീഴ്ത്താൻ 100K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MaN6Nv9fJdw 1:41 Bathroom 3D Floor Design ideas 2017 | Luxury Bedroom Modern Design ideas pictures 2017 15K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9J7clp-9hu8 3:45 2Bhk, 3Bhk Bedroom, Kitchen, Living room, Flooring 100 designs and ideas 220 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8SX7JMti0A 1:00 How to make Mayonnaise Home made/ മയോണീസ്‌ എളുപ്പത്തില്‍ ഉണ്ടാക്കി എടുക്കാം 76 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5kXHXDGoik 4:30 27 Kitchen Tricks and Tips- 27 Cooking Tips and Secrets 4K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRThfOrLkAk 1:59 തടി കുറക്കാൻ ഇതു കഴിക്കുക 15K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mtpd-q4vl88 1:49 ENVIRONMENT Day SPEECH lyrics / English 17K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G61ZZIkzdQ4 1:36 4 MAGIC Beauty Tips For Skin Whitening & Glowing Face .(Malayalam) 3.3K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLgF5VZKlWc 5:43 25 Must Visit Churches in India / History/ Videos / Photos 171 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcl-AsCipOg 3:07 25 Fancy Dress Ideas for Kids 517K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DvQ4QrQul4 1:31 The Reasons you should sleep Left side (Malayalam) 48K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ub6XXBBZZoU 3:13 10 Foods To Help You Lose l തടി കുറക്കാൻ 10 ഭക്ഷണങ്ങള്‍ 2.4K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tc2jRJDCVII 2:10 3 natural ways to get rid of mosquitoes in your house 73K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDtieaGkuGI 2:58 10 Best Home Remedies to Get Rid of Lizards 1.2M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTwfndlvoqI 1:27 5 Effective Home Remedies for Oily Nose 121 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RyIvmXADOQ 1:21 Five Healthy l Quick and Easy Soups Recipes അഞ്ച് ഹെല്‍ത്തി സൂപ്പുകള്‍ ...... 46 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mD8YZ3G0W1w 0:57 Kanava Thoran Recipe - Kerala Koonthal Thoran Recipe 503 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyAtlVQ-JpA 2:13 22 Creative Ways To Reuse Old Plastic Bottles 537 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7C-x5vY9YGk 2:31 Some Tips To find adulterated food 177 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCQvji1raYY 1:36 3 Simple Home Remedies For Crack Heel Repair 163 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yAoM2I02J4 1:45 10 Best out of waste Craft Ideas / Decorative Art & Craft ideas by Recycling Waste Material 2.9K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exaSfY2JTb8 2:14 7 Brain Games To Make You Brain Boosting Think quickly, clearly, and creatively 482 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMzfQZlzGTI 1:46 Top 10 Foods l 2017 Food & Health Survey [HD] 270 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCAtc3iE4QE 2:23 Vastu Colors (Room By Room Home Coloring ... - Vastu 7.9K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQ6vUgbx7hI 3:07 28 Plastic Bottles Life Hacks My Collection Plastic Bottles Hacks 493 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tHhYCjGce4 2:11 How to Link PAN Card with Aadhaar Card (Malayalam) 2K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6N6dhqGEyUM 2:02 Boiling the same water twice will make your water dangerous to drink 352 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtyY2kLymAs 1:40 Spirits Calling Your Name - Ghosts 150 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DzU9odzgPrI 2:07 5 Easy Vastu Tips to let happiness and good luck in your home! 21K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOpKnzDxNXI 2:08 petrol price has fallen Rs 3.5 per litre in just 12 days 1.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgTwfIZvReM 2:31 Vastu Shastra for Staircase 133K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjqFTuttziI 1:54 Vaastu Shastra - Tips on selecting Area/Plot/Site/Shape 1.8K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XcEDZqTFw6U 1:12 Ayurvedic MIX Remedy for Cavity & Tooth Decay 323 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFznHVf53DQ 2:42 How to Multiply Your Money /Easy Tips 2.9K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8djvIl6dSyo 1:54 5 ayurvedic tips to stay healthy this monsoon 86 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ugc_HnH8ZWI 1:29 Kerala PSC LDC Question Bank 2017 3.8K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0UPiA9O3sw 2:53 How to make a Super water rocket with a plastic bottle/ Plastic bottle rocket tutorial 29K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVHvJw-yI14 1:32 Honey and Sesame Seeds Miracle Combo Can Solve 5 Health Conditions 5.9K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDE9uI3yLgA 1:49 Have a glass of water before tea or coffee 278 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7HB4o1gK78 2:01 5 Shocking Beauty Secrets of Olive Oil 4.3K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9mptfXyhvg 1:36 20 മിനിറ്റ് കൊണ്ട്മുഖസൗന്ദര്യം വർദ്ധിപ്പിക്കാൻ (Malayalam) 206 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9jL3Hv33HM 2:12 5 Simple Tips to Improve Your Sleep l Healthy Sleep Tips 369 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMhbcxcZk6c 3:17 Kerala Style Healthy Mutton Soup / Mutton Clear Soup/ how to make traditional mutton soup 22K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1E_D4UG414 2:28 Top 10 foods to gain muscle mass 58 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ng43-Sn1z2w 1:40 Which Egg Do You Think Came From a Healthy Chicken?മുട്ടയുടെ നിറവും ആരോഗ്യവും, 120 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uHPsRhhI6pk 1:37 കര്‍ക്കിടക മരുന്ന് കഞ്ഞി തയ്യാറാക്കുന്ന വിധം/ Karkkidaka MArunnu Kanji 1.7K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oq28oTPHALc 2:02 LATEST GOLD EARRINGS DESIGNS 2017 /Today Fashion - Latest Indian Jewellery Designs 2017si 8.1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxlwJa0XZL4 0:55 Reduce sugar level & Use Ladies Finger One Week പ്രമേഹം നിയന്ത്രിക്കാൻ ഒരാഴ്ച 217 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Yp43jAsX5M 2:05 9 Surprising Benefits of Quail Eggs | Organic Facts 5.7K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGTULGX13u8 1:43 IDEAL Sleeping Directions as per Vastu [MUST WATCH VIDEO] 12K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRU83kQbuUA 2:46 താടിയും, മീശയും വളരാൻ എന്ത് ചെയ്യണം ? പെട്ടെന്ന് താടിയും മീശയും വളരാന് വഴി. Malayalam 109 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6Lb-4ZygWw 2:14 2 BHK 3BHK Plan kitchen design and living room ideas 315 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i41A-44j3w4 2:04 Independence Day speech/ स्वतंत्रता दिवस पर भाषण – 15 August Independence Day speech Hindi lyrics 3.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtXFw6THa9c 2:06 FANCY DRESS COMPETITION Ideas 2017 / 50 Fancy Dress Ideas for Kids 52K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pt5ZYwsRWOc 1:17 WhatsApp could soon allow watching YouTube videos directly in app 156 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjThV0d_0dg 1:31 new malayalam independence day speech/ സ്വാതന്ത്ര്യ ദിന പ്രസംഗം മലയാളം 47K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7e8D6zZ2W_Q 1:37 new Facebook tool will protect your profile photos from stalkers 70 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJiMwQmM80Y 2:20 ഹെന്ന വീട്ടിൽ ഉണ്ടാക്കുന്ന/ ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്ന വിധം How to make Henna Hair Pack 3.1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zs9ECQE-ahE 1:43 Jio Phone, Free With Rs. 1,500 Deposit, Unlimited 4G Data, 606 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSTjiI1A3mg 1:24 Now you can carry your aadhaar on mobile/ UIDAI launches mAadhaar app 162 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2rh6ne2xyo 1:58 അടുക്കളയും അടുപ്പും 21K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kyDBWMYq3-A 1:30 4 പച്ചക്കറി കഴുകുന്ന വിധം 338 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3qztGAHqXU 2:10 How to Choose The Sweetest Watermelon (5 Tips) 1.7K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBZhTlP2QMc 1:51 DANGEROUS AND BEAUTIFUL WATERFALLS IN INDIA 244 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKgGihD8JQA 1:52 ആദ്യരാത്രിയിലെ പാലുകുടി Indian Brides bring Milk on First night? 2.8K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkS6WMscvaM 2:08 Easy Ways to Reduce Electricity Bill. easy Tips4u 21K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfP7-xBmwFY 1:49 3 Ways to Get Natural Red Lips, ഭംഗിയുള്ള ചുവന്ന ചുണ്ടുകള്‍ ലഭിക്കാന്‍ 359 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2fJj5D7NMbk 1:11 FINALLY! Dulquer Salmaan to make his Bollywood debut in a road trip movie 5.2K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-kv7EXX2BQ 4:18 10 Fuel saving tips every driver should know 546 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZz-eilmHW4 1:30 Importance of Kannimoola while making home | Vasthu / Easy Tips4u 8.9K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2UFhDv8fduE 4:11 40 first prize Onam pookalam, pookalam designs with theme Kerala 49K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHQRw8wNRQs 2:34 Salt water bath: Know why it's good for your health! Must Watch This Video | Malayalam | 1.3K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoFOVSUjaNk 1:49 Top Tips on How to Whiten Yellow Teeth 169 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QY4K7s6UB-E 2:31 How to Get Rid of Head Lice Fast, How To Remove Lice From Hair In One Day 1 14K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnC4unq8RQ 1:25 Prize winning Onam Pookkalam / What to follow / Follow these Steps 13K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7thAkaIwFtE 2:11 What Moles on Body Tell about Your Luck, Life & Character 1.2K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uidoqAB4jKg 2:18 7 Ways to Clean Your Burnt Iron So It Looks Like New - Step VIDEO 261 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwSt9HwDIDs 0:52 Nursary Action Song For Naughty Kids 98 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7P3yj-qLqHo 1:59 Rangoli Kolam Designs by latest Kolam 169 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvgeXVpZLtI 1:47 How to Get Chubby Cheeks in a Week കവിള്‍ തുടുക്കാന്‍ വ്യായാമം/കവിള്‍ തുടുക്കാൻ ഒരാഴ്‌ച (Malayalam) 1.4K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpeDVaWzOTQ 2:10 How to Serve a Sadya/ The right way of eating an Onasadya / Happy Onam by easy Tips 4 u 1.4K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4X8qeOye2EE 2:50 Secret of the Date of Birth |Easytips4u 574 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xbw4PhNkyXo 1:42 Does Your Urine Smell Bad ? Here Are 7 Reasons Why l Health Easy Tips 4U 1.3K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzNtBBjGFmY 1:48 നിങ്ങളുടെ പേരു തുടങ്ങുന്നത് M ആണെങ്കില് l Names Starting With M 6K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnbLzI35wTM 1:54 Thiruvathira -2017 Team Of Volga Watch It 698 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDk0ddM1yFI 3:45 2Bhk, 3Bhk Bedroom, Kitchen, Living room, Flooring 100 designs and ideas 258 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFAlI0Ja2Y0 2:10 10 Best Exercises To Increase Height just one weak, ഉയരം കൂട്ടാൻ 10 വ്യായാമം 363 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJBEIJDlJ1c 2:14 Brain Games To Make You Brain Boosting Think quickly, clearly, and creatively 314 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwuabMPiDeI 2:12 Simple Tips to Improve Your Sleep l Healthy Sleep Tips 228 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADtfxs0nfhI 3:57 Christmas Friend Gift Ideas Gift Box X mas Friend Gift Ideas / 100 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1mQqEByLQ0 2:27 10 tips to attract more wealth in your house /EASY TIPS U 29K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFiiVCe_OJg 8:26 വീട് പണിക്ക് വരുന്ന ചിലവുകള്‍ എങ്ങനെ കുറയ്ക്കാം ? 478K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lW1am1bzpwM 3:23 വീടിനെ അലര്‍ജിമുക്തമാക്കാം 182 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtF4i4P347Y 1:43 Thyroid Cure Permanently With in Week -Easy Health Tips 258 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cy_J9kGGcNo 1:46 How To Lose 5Kg In 5 Days,Drink Before Sleeping & Lose 5 KG 211 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1om8ddPUHE 3:24 ഫ്രഷായ മീന്‍ തിരിച്ചറിയാന്‍.Tips on how to buy fresh fish 521 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZfyvRU6n6qI 1:19 Jimikki Kammal Dance Performance/ Sherly / Anna 2.9K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlsXWJhqFHA 1:24 Entammede Jimikki Kammal Song lyrics / Velipadinte Pusthakam 136K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sAcM4elVnQk 1:49 Gandhi Jayanthi Speech Lyrics 2017 8.4K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUX1h1SaURQ 2:27 ഈ വര്‍ഷത്തെ ഏറ്റവും വലിയ വടംവലി കിടിലന്‍ മത്സരം 27K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bp243rMg0SE 2:44 How to Clean Your House Fast - Quick Cleaning Tips 572 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqY7PzbjPFI 1:27 Natural Hair Dye For Grey Hair | നരച്ച മുടി കറുക്കാൻ മാജിക്ക് 2.9K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NhPQXjB9UAs 1:56 3 തുള്ളി എണ്ണഒഴിച്ച് കിടന്നുറങ്ങുന്നതിന്റെ ഗുണങ്ങൾ അറിയാമോ ? 1K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2saA3ohmKtE 2:00 How to eat papaya seeds.Seeds of papaya are very useful 293 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLnI6DOhQx4 1:25 Athirapally-Waterfalls|Bahubali Filim full Shooting Location/ Famous Waterfalls in India 2.9K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqBw5mQOdCc 2:08 Easy Ways to Reduce Electricity Bill. easy Tips4u 1.6K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4LlyrlSI30 1:31 15 Ideas to Make a Small Room Look Bigger 32K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyhtgq6l_rg 1:34 ഗാന്ധി ജയന്തി പ്രസംഗം, Gandhi Jayanthi speech / Malayalam 11K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPttoRmLfJg 1:52 തിളച്ച വെള്ളത്തില്‍ മഞ്ഞള്‍ ...കുടിച്ചാല്‍, Drink Warm Turmeric Water Every Morning 729 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJS8EtxijjQ 2:31 How to Grow Coriander in your terrace garden 10K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9SOMViGr7A 2:29 Vastu remedies / your living in home / One Bedroom / Two bedroom/ 1000sq feet to 25000 7.9K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCMg7Gh7kq4 4:18 Petrol, Diesel: Why You Should Refuel in the Morning or Evening 309 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F89KG8hlXdY 1:36 ഫിഡ്‌ജെറ്റ് സ്പിന്നര്‍. 161 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvgTWVxMm9s 1:07 Best sleeping direction, sleeping positions / Vasthu easy Tips 3.6K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lFTD4EdwUqg 1:30 Udaharanam Sujatha | Nee Njangade Song Lyrics | Manju Warrier | Aristo Suresh | Gopi Sundar 1.3K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTb5TFOIVUk 2:32 2Bhk, 3Bhk 1000 sq ft Below 10 lakhs only 122K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1CbCiGCEeM 1:22 Build an Amazing House with recycled Plastic Bottles 1.4K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFoZe_fJpQo 3:45 2Bhk, 3Bhk New Trend Bedroom, Kitchen, Living room, Flooring designs and ideas 406 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cj5jVJczPh0 3:26 Top kitchen Cabinet 28K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydCf8e3Ps4g 4:33 You Need To Know When Building A New Home 52K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9njJJLnlfH4 4:40 House Plans Below 1500 Sq Feet 3 Bedroom, 2 Bedroom 171K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJV1lgKZLhg 1:37 Awesome 13 Small Garden Ideas & Designs for Small Spaces 212 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0pHSbfguS4 2:46 താടിയും, മീശയും വളരാൻ എന്ത് ചെയ്യണം ? പെട്ടെന്ന് താടിയും മീശയും വളരാന് വഴി. Malayalam 357 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxYUcCpAq6E 2:44 you are House looks every day Good look 6K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5ruikWIL8o 1:41 Kerala Style House plan 1000 sq feet to 1500 sq feet 15K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9I6JcaM3p8 3:12 A dream home at Rs. 4 lakhs! 316K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KJByik8fhM 1:30 Importance of Kannimoola while making home | Vasthu / Easy Tips4u 7.4K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtULZkmylcY 3:10 Effective Tips to Lose Belly Fat 716 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zSN9oEGA2M 3:03 വീടെങ്ങനെ നിര്‍മിച്ചാലും ചിതല്‍ ...ചിതലിനെ തുരത്താന്‍....ചെയ്യേണ്ട കാര്യങ്ങൾ. 13K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASJ8BdKLuP8 2:44 വീട് പണിയുന്നവരുടെ ശ്രദ്ധയ്ക്ക്: വിവിധതരം ഭവനവായ്പകളെ അറിയാം / Home Loan | Best Home Loan in India 48K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXy4pwSzTmQ 4:11 ഭവന വായ്പ അനുകൂല്യങ്ങൾ പ്രയൊജനപ്പെടുത്തൂ 78K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MKVTzXk1Do 2:50 Date of Birth magic |Easytips4u 1.2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ng1_Nt8Mi8 1:32 THE MOST EFFECTIVE WAY / COCKROACHES IN YOUR HOUSE 1.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ry0gjaBHOXY 3:13 Housing Loan / Simple Way/ വായ്പ എളുപ്പത്തിൽ ലഭിക്കുവാൻ 39K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8DD9q3p3P8 1:59 Your Home's Electrical System 4.7K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hao_b_nEfVI 2:32 മുഖം നോക്കി പറയാം സ്ത്രി ലക്ഷണം 3.5K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRQGHF-bFgU 3:54 ലോണ്‍ എടുക്കും മുൻപ് ചതിക്കുഴികള്‍ അറിയുക 53K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvBARWuIgqc 4:57 നിങ്ങൾക്കും നേടാം വെറും 2% പലിശയ്ക്ക് ഭവനവായ്പ / അപേക്ഷിക്കേണ്ടത് എങ്ങനെ ?? 233K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1L_YJjbcXCA 2:26 10 tips to attract more wealth in your house /EASY TIPS U 4.8K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NECoyFfG42Y 2:58 3 വർഷം തിരിച്ചടവ് വേണ്ടാത്ത / നോർക്ക പ്രവാസി ലോൺ | How to apply Norka Pravasi Loan 163K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukwCG5-byBc 3:20 വായ്പയെടുക്കാൻ ബാങ്കിൽ പോകേണ്ട..ഈടും വേണ്ട; ഓൺലൈനായി അപേക്ഷിക്കാം 26K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2WYRdFL-HE 3:45 Top 5 Richest Person In World / ലോകത്തിലെ ഏറ്റവും ധനികരായ 10 പേ‍ർ ഇവരാണ് / 1.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKoruvXFoA0 2:04 ലോൺ ഭാര്യയുടെ പേരിലെടുക്കൂ... നേട്ടങ്ങൾ 84K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r12iAM5DViw 3:18 എളുപ്പത്തിൽ ലഭിക്കുന്ന വായ്പകള്‍ / Quick Cash Loans 29K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YrUzjTzf7wQ 3:50 മുദ്ര ബാങ്കില്‍നിന്ന് വായ്പനേടാന്‍...10 ലക്ഷം വരെ ലോണെടുക്കാം, ജാമ്യം വേണ്ട 108K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjT5zUHFgD0 1:49 ചായക്കും കാപ്പിക്കും മുന്‍പ് ഒരു ഗ്ലാസ് വെള്ളം 1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXNEpQB0q_E 3:25 ഫ്രഷായ മീന്‍ തിരിച്ചറിയാന്‍. how to buy fresh fish 1.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zzrC3b0p8r8 3:19 ആധാറുമായി നിർബന്ധമായും ബന്ധിപ്പിക്കേണ്ട രേഖകൾ എന്തൊക്കെ? അവസാന തീയതി എന്ന്? 2.4K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYcdErkPQ4A 2:12 ഉറക്കം ഇല്ലാത്തവർ / Healthy Sleep Tips / Good Night Friends 3.2K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lm-4mYKe6jU 3:38 തൊഴിൽദാന പദ്ധതി: വായ്പയ്ക്ക് അപേക്ഷിക്കേണ്ടത് എങ്ങനെ? 1.9K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HooXHEyKbNI 3:23 വീടിനെ അലര്‍ജിമുക്തമാക്കാം / തുമ്മൽ അലർജി ഇല്ലാത്ത വീടിന് 1.6K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Axli6p6P_Js 2:47 ഇനി തേപ്പിന് പകരം ജിപ്‌സം പ്ലാസ്റ്ററിങ്/ Gypsum Plaster | Benefits of Gypsum Plastering 128K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVF4ycza3yg 2:11 മകന്റെ കയ്യിൽ നിന്നും മൊബൈല്‍ വലിച്ചെറിഞ്ഞ പിതാവു ചെയ്തതു 10K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQemWTHWlkQ 2:34 Salt water bath: Know why it's good for your health! Must Watch This Video | Malayalam | 2.7K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TkZH4coXEU8 6:57 ഇരുകാലുകളും ഇല്ലാതെ ജനിച്ച ജെന്നിഫെര് / Awesome Jennifer Bricker Story Malayalam 3.3K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVJeAIo4VHA 2:14 You Brain Boosting Think quickly, clearly, and creatively 851 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iH5hSh_sOlg 2:28 ചെലവ് കുറച്ചു മേൽക്കൂര ഒരുക്കാൻ ഓട് വെച്ച് വാർക്കൽ Filler slab tech 19K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CE6ZQvKIiJA 2:33 Beautiful House plan 20 Lakshs/ 20ലക്ഷം രൂപയിൽ താഴെ മനോഹരമായ വീടിന്റെ പ്ലാനുകൾ 25K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OEHCY6egFVM 3:26 ക്രെഡിറ്റ് കാർഡ് ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്നവർക്കു പണികിട്ടാതിരിക്കാൻ 1.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=919AWLde6Jw 3:09 പെൺകുട്ടികളുടെ ഭാവിക്കായി പോസ്റ്റോഫീസ് വഴി 3.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-cSx5nXFdsg 2:09 നിങ്ങളുടെ പേര് S അക്ഷരത്തിലാണോ തുടങ്ങുന്നത് എങ്കിൽ 3.3K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xpfN02Zy-8 1:32 Honey and Sesame Seeds Miracle Combo Can Solve 5 Health Conditions (Malayalam ) 968 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1Q2y8fL5wQ 3:50 ഭവനവായ്പ അലയേണ്ടി വന്നാലും നേടിയെടുക്കുക 53K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9Rw1uedcrY 8:09 പഴയ വാഹനം വാങ്ങുപോൾ അറിഞ്ഞിരിക്കേണ്ട കാര്യങ്ങൾ/ Essential Things to Know Before Buying a Used Car 31K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-f-89Hmpb3s 2:24 15 Types Modular Kitchen Designs Customized in Kerala 2017-2018 944 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJ2WhLycDds 5:42 25 Must Visit Churches in India / History/ Videos / Photos 618 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pG7N4WxcYPY 1:57 ഈച്ചയെ പിടിക്കും ചതി കുഴി 3.7K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmaElhDGI-8 2:33 10 Practical Uses for Petroleum Jelly / വാസ്ലിൻ പെട്രോളിയം ജെല്ലി യുടെ നിങൾക്കറിയാത്ത 10 ഉപയോഗം 360K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5YJaoiPW5A 1:59 Valentines day gift box ideas 2018 595 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auhv6LQG6FI 2:01 ഒലീവ് ഓയിൽ നിങ്ങൾക്കറിയാത്ത 10 ഉപയോഗങ്ങൾ 58K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9uufENB8HY 3:08 പെൺകുട്ടികളുടെ പഠനത്തിനും വിവാഹത്തിനും സമ്പാദിക്കാൻ 1.5K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0LJNP4sCoA 2:26 കാലിൽ തറച്ച ആണിയുമായി അഞ്ചു വര്ഷം ഇ പല്ലി ജീവിച്ചതെങ്ങനെ ? 1.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1y5F833hI8 4:33 10 ലക്ഷം 50 ദിവസം വീടൊരുക്കാം ' ജിഎഫ്ആർജി പാനൽ’ ഉപയോഗിച്ച്/ GFRG panels to build houses 196K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHc20epmG2E 2:26 വീട്ടിലേക്കു ധനം ഒഴുകിയെത്താൻ വാസ്തുവിൽ /EASY TIPS U 2.3K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBUiF8D5Th4 3:26 ഗ്രഹങ്ങളുടെ മാറ്റം 2018 ൽ നിങ്ങൾക്കെങ്ങിനെ ? ?..... 2.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMUUAQuF2qk 1:42 മൂത്രത്തിന്റെ നിറം, ഗന്ധം, പത ചില രോഗ ലക്ഷണങ്ങളാകാം 4.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUrOzfC-35o 2:00 പപ്പായ കുരു ദിവസവും ഇങ്ങനെ കഴിച്ചാൽ ഞെട്ടിക്കുന്ന മാറ്റം 273K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_owomAfRt0 2:44 12 അക്ക നമ്പർ പഠിച്ചാൽ 2018 കലണ്ടർ കാണാപാഠം പറയാം 1.8K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7uSGG11EdJc 2:30 ഒരു തനി നാടൻ ജ്യൂസ് ,ടെസ്റ്റോസ്റ്റിറോണ് ഹോർമോൺ വർധിക്കും 4.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XY4ukUaw4U 6:57 ജീവിത പരാജയത്തിൽ നിന്നും നിങ്ങൾ വിജയത്തിലേക്ക് വീഡിയോ കാണുക ..ഇഷ്ടമായാൽ ഷെയർ ചെയ്യുക 3K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vLioFTyZSk 2:54 തീപ്പെട്ടി കൊണ്ട് മാജിക് കാണിച്ചു ഞെട്ടിക്കാം....ഈസി ടിപ്സ് ഫോർ യു 3.7K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H17uylEDysM 4:18 കൂടുതൽ ദൂരം കുറച് ഇന്ധനം / Turn the air-conditioning off 896 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eaUpMXyLfFU 3:38 PMEGP വായ്പയ്ക്ക് അപേക്ഷിക്കേണ്ടത് എങ്ങനെ? 9K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6obfxiHwS_k 3:25 മാതളം വരുത്തുന്ന മാറ്റം ഞെട്ടിക്കുന്നത് ഒരു ഗ്ലാസ് ദിവസവും ശീലമാക്കൂ 305K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8EpIVzLD2E4 2:01 വെള്ളം തിളപ്പിച്ച് കുടിക്കുന്നവർ ഇ വീഡിയോ കാണുക 8.5K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHfTQxgeIbM 4:07 മികച്ച രാജ്യങ്ങളിൽ നല്ല ജോലി വേണോ 1.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHsnsxF4BLU 1:56 3 തുള്ളി എണ്ണഒഴിച്ച് കിടന്നുറങ്ങുന്നതിന്റെ ഗുണങ്ങൾ അറിയാമോ ? 4.8K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zzFjZ1B9sbU 2:33 NINE multiple table simple method /9 ന്റെ ഗുണനം ഇത്ര ഈസി യാണെന്നറിഞ്ഞില്ല സിംപിളാ പവര്ഫുള്ളാ 877 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NF8JhmApMf8 5:20 കരളിലെ മാലിന്യം നീക്കാൻ 10 ദിവസം മാറ്റം അനുഭവിച്ചറിയൂ 2.4K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELrvI_B-g8g 2:45 താടി വളരാൻ ആവണക്കെണ്ണ മാത്രം പോരാ 1.6K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gIgEh0IuTg 3:02 New house in Kerala 3 BHK 1600 Sq 1.2K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UcclvxaGqvU 2:37 home remedies for hair growth 500 views2 months ago easy tips4u Category:YouTube